


Cigarettes and Boredom

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Sherlock gets bored... Who better to entertain him than his blogger?





	

Sherlock walked into the room with a pack of cigarettes in his mouth. His lips stretched taut and inviting. John scolded himself for the images that popped into his head. Images of Sherlock getting down onto his knees. Shaking his head to clear it John steadfastly tried to ignore his friend. It became hard to ignore him when in a fit Sherlock splayed himself across John's lap. "John I'm bored!"   
"Why don't you continue acting like a toddler and put something in your mouth."   
Sherlock pouted. Repositioning himself in John's lap he, what seemed like purposefully, rubbed his pert ass against the poor army doctor. Every muscle in the soldier's body clenched in an effort to not react to the stimulation. "Sherlock" He meant to say in a scolding voice but it came out as more of a plea. With his eyes clenched shut he could only feel Sherlock moving on his lap. Gathering up the courage to open his eyes John saw his best friend straddling him on his small wooden desk chair. Sherlock buried his face in his blogger's neck before rolling his hips. Becoming even tenser John couldn't stop his physical reaction to Sherlock's movement. It didn't take long for his pants to become too tight, the hard line of his zipper digging into soft flesh. "Sherlock." This time it was full on a plea. John needed something, anything, whatever Sherlock was prepared to give him.   
Pulling back from his hiding place of John's neck Sherlock took a chance and pressed his lips to John's. When he didn't immediately respond Sherlock pulled back only to be caught by the hands that had seconds ago been white-knuckling the chair. John pulled him back to his lips.   
For so long he had imagined the feeling of the detective's lips against his, they were as pillowy and soft as he had thought they would be. "Sherlock, I need-" A kiss cut him off but strong violinist fingers started working on his belt. It only took a few moments before his belt was undone, his trousers unbuttoned, and his pants pushed out of the way. Sherlock's hand was surprisingly soft and felt oh so amazing rubbing his aching erection. Another surprise came when Sherlock stood, pushed the chair back a little, and sunk to the ground. He looked up at John with large, innocent blue eyes.   
A moment passes and John holds his breath. Is he really going to- Sherlock licks a stripe from base to tip along the thick vein on the underside of John's cock. Scrambling for air John buries his fingers in the mass of curls in his lap. A happy purr like moan came from the detective's chest when John's grip tightened in his hair, tugging it slightly. Licking the pre-come from John's tip before he pressed the first few inches past his kiss bruised lips. He could hear his blogger panting above him as he took more and more into the wet, heat of his mouth. His lips spread taut over the heated flesh. Looking up at John the man could barely stop himself from thrusting into Sherlock's warm, inviting mouth. Pulling back to swirl his tongue over the tip to collect the beading pre-come, John did thrust forward pressing himself back between Sherlock's ruby lips. "Fuck Sherlock"   
Sherlock hummed in contentment. Pressing the heel of his hand into his own straining erection, Sherlock was just as on edge. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"   
Sherlock sucked hard hollowing his cheeks every upward stroke. The hand continued to tighten in his hair and it was almost painful but it was just what Sherlock needed to send him over the edge. He moaned around John's cock sending him over the edge as well.   
As soon as John came down from climax he pulled his detective into a kiss. "Do you want me to...?"  
Sherlock blushed, "Don't worry about it."  
"If you need me to I don't mind" He insisted.  
"I've already come, John."   
Hearing that made him want to shove the detective over the desk and fuck him into orgasm untouched. But he was sure he would have his chance.   
Sherlock's expression soon became on of sleepiness so John guided him to his room and put him into bed.   
"Please stay," Sherlock said so quietly that John almost missed it. Almost. John crawled into the bed and pulled Sherlock against him.   
They fell asleep cuddled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!
> 
> I take fic requests! If you have something you want to be written and you like my work, I will write it for you!   
> my blog is @devil-in-a-halo on tumblr!


End file.
